In a laminated memory, an end of a laminated electrode is shaped into a step-like form in order to obtain contact with a laminated electrode in some cases. Heretofore, in order to shape an end of a laminated electrode into a step-like form, resist slimming and reactive ion etching (RIE) of each electrode layer have been alternately carried out repeatedly.
However, resist slimming and RIE of the laminated electrode are different from each other in the type of reactive gas used for etching. Accordingly, the higher the number of laminations, the higher the number of gas replacements, thus the etching time becomes longer. This makes the processing time longer, and reduction in throughput becomes a problem.